Change
by Hikari102490
Summary: Life in the caves hasn’t changed much, but they’re about to! Wanda gets pregnant! What will everyone think? More importantly, what will Ian think?
1. Change

Disclaimer" I do not own _The Host_ or its characters, they be long to Stephenie Meyer!

Summary: Life in the caves hasn't changed much, but they're about to! Wanda gets pregnant! What will everyone think? More importantly, what will Ian think?

**Change**

Something was definitely wrong with my body, but I didn't know what exactly. Ian said I probably had the flu, but why would I have the flu in the morning and evenings and not during the rest of the day? Plus I was always tired and dizzy. Something was definitely wrong. So after about a week of the same thing I went to Doc.

When I reached the south tunnel Doc was standing over the most recent body Jared and the others had brought back from a raid. It was a teenager this time. He was probably Jamie's age and I think Jared was hoping he would become a friend for Jamie. Through the last year there had been an increase in humans in the caves by five humans. It didn't sound like much, especially compared to the amount of losses, but it was still a big deal.

"Doc, can I speak with you?" I ask. Doc turns and looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" asks Doc.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong," I say as I sit down on a cot. Doc walks over to me with a stethoscope and checks my heart and breathing. Checking my eyes was pointless so he moves on to my throat, ears, and nose.

"Everything seems normal. Why don't you lie down and I'll feel your stomach," says Doc gently. I nod and lie down and wait as he feels my stomach. Suddenly he stops and looks down at the area where his hands are. "Your uterus feels a bit…enlarged. Maybe you should go see a healer."

"My uterus? Why would that be enlarged?" I ask.

"Well…assuming that you and Ian have been…sexually active…it wouldn't be far out of the range of possibilities that you're pregnant," says Doc. My eyes widen at Doc's words. Me pregnant? Then another thought crosses my mind. It was one of Melanie's memories. Jared had told her that when he started living in the cabin that birth control wasn't on his mind. Melanie hadn't liked the idea of bringing a defenseless human baby into the world anymore than Jared had. Now I would be bringing a baby into this world.

Then I thought of Freedom and Isaiah, and their mother. Freedom was born in the caves and seemed to be doing very well, so was Isaiah who was old enough to realize what was going on around him. He understood aliens had taken over the world, but he seemed to be a relatively happy child. This could work out, but what would Ian think?

Just as I had the thought Ian walks in carrying a tray in his hands. It was obviously for Doc. "Hey Doc, I brought you lunch," says Ian with a grin. Then he notices me and sobers up pretty quickly.

"Thank you Ian, sit it on my desk please," says Doc as he continues to feel my stomach. I gently push his hands away and sit up before pulling my shirt down.

"What's wrong with Wanda?" asks Ian as he walks over to us empty handed.

"She's going to be fine; she just wanted to see if she really had the flu. I suggested she go to a healer," says Doc.

"Why can't you help her?" asks Ian. He was taking this situation way out of proportion.

"Because I'm not completely sure what's wrong. I have an idea, but I have nothing to test that theory," says Doc.

"It's nothing terrible, Ian. I'll be fine, even if Doc is right," I say reassuringly. Ian couldn't call me on a lie, because I wasn't lying. If I was pregnant, everything would be fine.

"I'll talk to Jared about getting you to a healer," says Ian before running out.

"Thank you for not telling him what you think is wrong. I don't want him to get worked up and that not be the problem," I say.

"I understand," says Doc. Suddenly my stomach growls and I blush.

"I'm going to go get some lunch," I say before getting up and going to the cafeteria. There was where I found Jamie, Melanie, Jared, and Ian talking at our usual area. They all look at me when I walk in and suddenly Melanie gets up and walks towards me. I start walking towards the meal counter and Melanie catches up to me.

"Ian says you're sick," says Melanie.

"No, not sick…I'm fine, Doc just wants me to get a second opinion," I say as I'm given a meal. We were having butter bread and tomato soup as well as an apple or orange depending on what you wanted. I got an orange.

"What does Doc think?" asks Melanie.

"Promise not to tell anyone, not even Jared. I don't want anyone freaking out about something that might not be true," I say. But deep down I knew Doc was right. Somehow, I think I knew all week. When Ian kept insisting it was the flu I knew it wasn't that, it was something wonderful.

"I promise," says Melanie without hesitation.

"Well, Doc was feeling my stomach and he said my uterus is enlarged," I murmur as we walk slowly towards the table. Melanie's eyes widen as she listens to my words. She immediately knew what that meant.

"You're pregnant?" whispers Melanie. I could just hear her barely contained excitement. I nod and Melanie's face lights up and she hugs me.

"I get to be an aunt!" whispers Melanie excitedly.

"It's not official," I whisper, but I was grinning too. When we finally reach the table everyone was looking at us like we'd somehow become Siamese twins.

"What's with the excitement?" asks Jared.

"Wanda definitely needs to see a healer," says Melanie with a grin. I probably shouldn't have told her, but I couldn't help it.

"We'll go tonight," says Jared at once. "We can just go to Tucson."

That night it was Melanie, Jared, Jamie, Ian, and I. We were going to Tucson because Jared thought whatever illness I had was terminal and needed immediate attention. That wasn't the case, but I wasn't going to correct him.

When we reach the hospital Jared drops me off at the emergency entrance and drives away to park. They would be waiting for me. When I go inside things were quiet. There weren't many souls in need of medical attention. I walk to the front desk and the receptionist looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"Welcome how may I help you?" she asks pleasantly.

"My name is Journey, and I think I might be pregnant," I admit. Might as well tell the truth, well…part of the truth.

"My name is Rainbows in the Ice. Please have a seat and I'll call for a healer." Rainbows in the Ice was an older woman with graying hair and bright brown eyes as well as a kind face and smile. I nod and take a seat next to a soul who was reading a magazine.

"Hello," I say with a smile. I hoped the others weren't getting worried. I told them it might take a while. Melanie seemed to understand. She told them it could take hours before I was seen, especially in the emergency waiting room. I didn't think it would take hours though. Souls were usually very good at promptly seeing a patient.

"Hello," says the soul next to me with a smile. "My name is Sings in the Darkness."

"My name is Journey." At least it as today.

"You may call me Sings if you like." I smile and nod. I noticed her stomach and had to smile again. She was also pregnant.

"I was a bat once too, the music was nice, but I like having a sense of sight," I say. Sings nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, I agree. I like being human much more," says Sings cheerfully. I watch her hand rub her stomach with a fond smile. "I think I'm going to enjoy being a mother as well. This body has given birth twice, this will be its third time, but it will be my first. My maternal instincts are definitely showing up."

"I think I'm expecting as well. This will be this body's first as well as mine."

"Congratulations then," says Sings happily just as a woman in blue scrubs walks out.

"Sings in the Darkness?" asks the woman. Sings gets up and smiles down at me.

"It was nice meeting you Journey," says Sings before walking away. Then another woman walks out in green scrubs.

"Journey?" she asks. I stand up and walk over to her. She smiles, "Right this way." I nod and follow her to a room with a strange machine and a bed. She motions for me to sit down so I do.

"Your healer will be Fords Deep Waters," says the woman as she writes something on a chart. My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest. I had forgotten about my original healer. Then I realized that I had a different body now and he wouldn't recognize me. I felt a little better about that. Then she walks out and I sigh heavily.

Soon the door opens and Fords Deep Waters walks in carrying the same chart the woman from before had been holding. "Hello Journey. My name is Fords Deep Waters and I will be your healer," he says cheerfully.

"Hello," I say with a smile.

"So you feel that you might be pregnant?" asks Fords. I nod and he walks over to me.

"Yes. I haven't been feeling well in the mornings and evenings, but most of the day I feel fine, but I'm also very tired most of the day and sometimes I get a little dizzy. My friend suggested I might be pregnant," I say. Fords was nodding and writing as he listened to me speak.

"I take it you have a partner then."

"Of course. I think we might have been a bit careless. Our bodies make their needs known quite strongly sometimes." Fords smiles and seemed to understand what I meant.

"Let's see if you are," says Fords. I nod as Fords motions for me to lie down. Soon Fords was rubbing a clear gel on my stomach and had something in his hand. "This is an ultrasound. Humans use them to see what's going on, on the inside of their bodies, especially if they're pregnant. It doesn't hurt though." I nod and soon Fords was running the ultrasound over my stomach. Soon he stops and you could hear heartbeats.

"Hm…it looks as though you _are _pregnant, with twins!" says Fords happily.

_Twins?! _An image of two children that look exactly the same enters my mind. I was going to have not one baby, but two! What would Ian say to that?

End Chapter

**A/N: I know, I know, I usually do Twilight fanfics, but I was getting bored with that. Plus I was reading **_**The Host**_** (for the third time) and had an idea so I ran with it! I'll probably do what I did with **_**Consequences**_** and have nine or so chapters and then a sequel. Depends on how well this goes. **_**The Host **_**isn't as popular as **_**Twilight**_** so I'm not expecting a lot of reviews, but I still want a few! So please enjoy and I'll keep writing. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on **_**Insanity**_** or **_**Taboo.**_** Sayonara! =] **


	2. Pregnant

**Pregnant**

After Fords was done I walk out to the parking lot. It didn't take long for Jared to pull up next to me. When I got in I was carrying magazines and other information on being pregnant and becoming a mom. I also got ultrasound pictures. "What's all that stuff?" asks Ian.

"Medical magazines from the healer," I say glad that the van was dark and Ian couldn't see them.

"There's a bag in the back," says Jared helpfully. I smile and reach back to grab it. I was glad I wouldn't have to carry the stuff through the desert in my arms. It didn't take long to get back to the cave, we were there before the sun came up. Ian and I begin walking through towards our room when Melanie grabs my hand.

"Was Doc right?" asks Melanie. I nod and Melanie grins. Then I hold up two fingers and Melanie's eyes widen, as well as her grin. "That's so great!" squeals Melanie.

"What is?' asks Ian who was still holding my hand.

"Can I tell Jared?" asks Melanie.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when we get to our room Ian," I say quickly.

"When can I tell him?" asks Melanie.

"I'll let you know," I say and then I yawn.

"You've had a long day, we should get to sleep," says Ian. I nod and wave to Melanie before we go our separate ways. When Ian and I get to our room I turn on one of the solar lights and our room becomes illuminated in its light.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" I ask.

"Are you going to tell me?" asks Ian.

"I have to. This concerns you as well," I say pulling the ultrasound pictures from my bag.

"Was Doc right?" asks Ian.

"Yes. He said my uterus was enlarged," I say.

"That doesn't sound good," says Ian.

"No, it's a wonderful thing…at least I think so," I whisper blushing.

"Why is it wonderful?" asks Ian.

"Because in nine months the cave will have two brand new inhabitants," I whisper with a small smile on my face.

"You're pregnant?" asks Ian incredulously. I nod and suddenly I was in the air and being spun around and Ian laughed exuberantly. He was definitely happy about the news.

"Oh Wanda, we're going to be parents!" says Ian excitedly. Then his lips were on mine and I could feel his tears of happiness mixing with mine. We were going to be parents and Ian was happy about it. I was so relieved. I wasn't sure what I would have done if Ian hadn't been happy. "How far are you?" asks Ian.

"Ten weeks," I say with a grin. Ian kisses me again. The next morning we were in the cafeteria getting breakfast when Melanie walks over.

"Ian looks happy," comments Melanie.

"You should have seen him last night when he found out. He wanted to run down the halls screaming it. You can tell Jared now, if Ian hasn't already. He's been blabbing about it to anyone who crosses his path," I say as I'm given a tray.

"Ian told me the news Wanda, congratulations," says Trudy.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

"Wanda!" I hear Jamie yell. When I turned I saw him running towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Is it true?" asks Jamie with a grin. I nod and suddenly Jamie had his arms around me in a tight embrace, though not quite as tight as Ian's. "Can I be the uncle?" asks Jamie eagerly.

"Of course you can. You and Jared both, and Kyle too, of course," I say as we walk towards a table. After sitting down Jared, Ian, and Kyle walk in. Kyle was followed by Jodi. Sunny had finally found her.

"Congratulations, Wanda," says Jared with a grin before grabbing Melanie's hand and pulling her to the meal counter. Kyle sits next to me with Jodi on his other side.

"So you're gonna be a mother," says Kyle with a grin. Ever since Jodi had come back Kyle had gotten better with his temper as well as his personality.

"And you'll be an uncle," I state before taking a bite of my food.

"That's cool, though the cave's getting crowded," says Kyle.

"Maybe Jeb will find a bigger cave somewhere," I say just as Jeb walks in followed by the boy from yesterday.

"This here's the cafeteria. Right now it's time for breakfast if you're interested," says Jeb. There was a pause and then, "Well speak up, I can't hear your head rattlin', if I could there's a problem." I giggle and take another bite of my food. "That's more like it. Come over here and we'll get you set up with some breakfast."

Apparently the boy had said yes, but he must have whispered because I hadn't heard him. After about a minute Jeb walks over with the boy.

"This here's Ian, Kyle, Jamie, Melanie, Jared, Jodi, and Wanda. Guys, this is Alex," says Jeb. Jeb motions for Alex to sit down and he sits across from me.

"It's nice to meet you Alex," I say with a friendly smile.

"I heard the good news Wanda, congratulations," says Jeb with a grin. "You mind me being a grandpa of sorts?"

"Of course. You can be the grandfather if you'd like," I say. Jeb's grin could probably light up the game room.

"Thanks," says Jeb.

"What's going on?" asks Alex.

"Wanda's pregnant with twins," says Ian proudly.

"Congratulations," says Alex.

"Thank you," I say with a smile. Ian wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Jeb wants us to irrigate the tomatoes," says Ian. I look up at Ian and I could see the love and pride he held for me and soon it would be for his children.

"I thought we were planting beans today," I say.

"That's too much work for you, Wanda," says Ian. This made me roll my eyes. This body had gotten stronger in the last year and I was able to do just about anything I could before unless it involved reaching something high. Although I am proud to say that I've grown a few inches in the last year as well. Pet's body was still growing and for that I was glad.

"I can do it," I insist.

"Are you arguing with me?" asks Ian with a grin.

"Souls don't argue," I say blushing.

"There it is again. I believe you _are_ arguing with me," says Ian his grin getting bigger.

"There's a first," says Jared with a grin of his own.

"Shut-up, I'm not arguing! I just stated a simple fact. I'm able to plant seeds today!" I shout. Suddenly the whole table was laughing, except Alex who looked confused. He must not have realized I was a soul. Angry, I get up and stomp away towards the bean field. I was going to plant beans today and Ian wasn't about to stop me.

It didn't take long for Ian to catch up to me with his long stride. "I'm sorry Wanda," says Ian apologetically.

"I forgive you," I sigh as we walk towards the field. When we get there some people were already working. Ian and I get to work as well. We choose a section of the field and Ian grabs a bag of seeds and a pick. While Ian works on digging a straight line down the field I drop seeds and cover them back up. It was a tiring job, especially with so much field to cover and by the time we were done we were both drenched in sweat.

Once finished we both sit down next to our section to take a break before we had to help irrigate the field. I sigh heavily as my stomach growls. "Let's go get some lunch," says Ian before standing up and offering me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet and we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria.

There were a few people there. Jeb, Doc, and Jamie were just a few. After Ian and I got our lunch we went to the table where they all sat. "So I heard I was right. What did the healer say?" asks Doc.

"I'm having twins and I'm ten weeks along," I say.

"Congratulations," says Doc with a friendly smile.

"I get to be the uncle!" says Jamie proudly.

"I'll be happy to give you regular check-ups if you'd like," says Doc.

"Healer Fords suggested I come back in a few weeks for another ultrasound. I haven't decided if I should or not though," I say.

"I think it would be better for you and the babies if you were able to get ultrasounds done. Things have been known to go wrong during a pregnancy," says Doc.

"You'll deliver them though, won't you?" I ask.

"I'd be honored," says Doc with a smile.

"So would I," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: So far so good. Everyone's happy about the pregnancy, but with pregnancy comes doubts and Wanda's pessimistic sometimes so she'll probably have a million worries. Please review! Sayonara =] **


	3. Showing

**Showing**

It's been a while since I had last seen Fords Deep Water. I had been keeping track on a calendar we had gotten during a raid and I was due to go see Healer Fords within the next couple of days. Since we had to go out to do that Jared decided we should do a small raid while we were at it. We were running out of vitamins, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and toothpaste. Now that people in the caves had gotten these kinds of necessities—and didn't have to use cactus soap anymore—they were reluctant to go back.

As I was sitting on my bed in begin to gently touch my stomach. I was having twins, and it was showing. Not a lot—Ian hasn't exactly noticed yet—but it was enough for me to be reassured that my babies were growing. Just as I was thinking this, Ian walks in carrying a tray of healthy foods. Canned fruit to be more specific.

"Hey Wanda, I thought you might like some fruit," says Ian with a grin.

"Thank you Ian," I say as he walks over and sits next to me. While I eat my fruit I notice Ian watching me closely.

"Hey Wanda…," says Ian before crawling behind me and wrapping his arms around my growing stomach. "Are you showing?"

"Yes. I have been for the past couple of weeks," I explain before taking another bite of food.

"That's what I thought…" says Ian thoughtfully.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, Ian?" I ask. Ian chuckles and pulls me closer so he can kiss my temple.

"I'm just so proud of you, Wanderer. You're pregnant with my children. You're giving me the greatest gift a woman can give the man she loves," says Ian.

"Do you think it's bad that they're going to grow up in the caves?" I ask.

"I think they'll grow so used to life in the caves that it won't matter to them. Freedom does okay," says Ian. So he'd thought about this too? I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"I love you Ian O' Shea," I say.

"I love you too, Wanderer," says Ian affectionately.

The next morning I wake up to find Ian sprawled out on the bed and I was curled up on his torso my feet hanging off of the bed. Even after pushing our beds together we still didn't have enough room for Ian to sleep. The thought made me giggle. Soon Ian wakes up and wraps his arms around my waist. "Good morning," I whisper.

"Today we leave for the raid," says Ian.

"Which means Jared will be in "raid mode"," I sigh. Ian chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"He's not that bad," says Ian. No but he's way too serious. Especially since raids are so easy now. Even Melanie gets a little peeved when Jared goes into raid mode, but she just likes him better when he smiles.

"I'll need to change into clean clothes first," I say before standing up and grabbing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"That'd probably be a good idea," says Ian. After getting dressed we go to the cafeteria for breakfast. Jared was sitting at a table with Melanie and Jamie trying to make a list for me. After getting a tray we go and sit down.

"Wow Wanda, I think you got bigger over night," says Melanie with a grin. I blush and sit down.

"Soon we'll have to start getting baby supplies," says Jared as he writes.

"I never thought of that…hey Wanda, will you be able to get that kind of stuff?" asks Ian.

"Yes. I'm not the only pregnant soul right now," I say thinking of Sings.

"That's good," says Ian.

"You can start getting stuff now if you'd like," says Jared.

"If she starts getting baby stuff I want to help," says Melanie. Jared softly groans. I knew he didn't like the idea of Melanie walking into a store with me.

"I'll be fine, Jared. Wanda can help me," says Melanie with a grin.

"I'll take good care of her, Jared. Besides, what soul would be seen with a human?" I tease. Melanie chuckles at my joke as does Jamie. Jared was definitely in raid mode because he hadn't found it very funny. Suddenly Lucina walks over with Freedom in her arms and Isaiah holding her hand.

"Could I ask you to get me something?" asks Lucina.

"Sure," says Jared.

"Isaiah and Freedom are starting to outgrow their clothes. Could you pick me up a couple of outfits? I'd be grateful," says Lucina.

"Sure, we can do that," says Melanie before Jared can answer. "Wanda has to pick up baby clothes anyway."

"It'd be no problem," I say as Isaiah takes it upon himself to sit next to me and stare at my enlarged stomach. Freedom begins to squirm so Lucina puts him down and he climbs into my lap.

"Just think Ian, one of these days that's going to be your children," says Melanie with another grin.

"Why's your belly getting big?" asks Isaiah.

"I have two babies growing in there," I say. Isaiah's face lights up.

"Wow!" says Isaiah happily.

"You and Freedom will have someone to play with," I say with a smile.

"So you're having twins right?" asks Lucina.

"Yes. I go in for another appointment today," I say.

"When do we get to know what you're having?" asks Ian.

"Probably not until next time I go in for an ultrasound," I say as I unconsciously put my hand on my stomach.

It wasn't long after breakfast that we were getting things ready for tonight. We were trying to figure out who was going with us. Jamie wanted to come, but we told him to wait and see if we could get one more person to go. So far it was just Melanie, Jared, Ian, and myself. We had a lot of things to do and one of those things was to return some cryotanks. Jeb had yet to go with us so we were going to look for him.

We found Jeb weeding the beans with some other people. "Hey Jeb," says Jared. Jeb stands up and walks over to us with a grin on his face.

"Hey Jared, you going on a raid tonight?" asks Jeb.

"Yeah, we have some cryotanks to return, do you want to come?" asks Jared. Jeb's face lights up like a kid in a candy store and he nods.

"I'd be happy to," says Jeb happily causing Jamie to groan.

"You can go next time, Jamie. I promise to bring you back something nice," I say as I wrap my arm around his waist.

"Fine," grumbles Jamie. Jeb chuckles at our conversation and when I look up at him he winks.

"Maybe she'll bring us back some board games or puzzles or something. That'd be fun," says Jeb.

"I'll find something," I say. That night after supper we were all ready to go. Everyone was standing in the main plaza saying their good-byes to the group. Jeb was barking out his final orders before we had to leave. He was leaving Kyle in charge and he wanted everyone to do their chores.

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you people can slack off! My vegetables aren't going to water themselves!" he'd shouted above the noise. Everyone chuckles at his words and tone, but I knew they would be doing their chores while he was gone. "Them mirrors need cleaned tomorrow. Don't forget!"

"Yes Jeb," everyone choruses. Then they all laugh and Jeb grins.

"We'll be back in a couple of days," says Jared reassuringly and then we were leaving.

It didn't take us long to get to the jeep and once we did we were off, driving towards Tucson. I was sitting in the back between Ian and Jeb and I was already hungry. I sigh heavily as my stomach growls. "Hungry already?" asks Jared causing me to blush.

"I can't help it, the twins are always hungry," I say defiantly. Everyone laughs and I blush even more.

"Sounds like they definitely have Ian's genes," teases Jared.

"Hey, watch it Howe!" barks Ian. "Those are my babies you're talking about!"

"I have to agree with Jared on this one," I say causing Ian to chuckle.

"You're probably right. Little Ian Jr. needs food to grow," says Ian as he rubs my stomach.

"Ian Jr.?" asks Melanie incredulously. "What if it's a girl? Better yet, what if they're _both_ girls?"

"I never thought of that…" says Ian thoughtfully. Suddenly he was grinning. "Well if that's the case I'll just have to fight any guys that come onto them with a baseball bat!" Ian begins laughing boisterously as I shudder at the image in my head of Ian running after a boy with a metal bat in his hands.

"Ian, that's not very nice," I say mortified. Ian smiles apologetically and kisses my cheek.

"I just meant that I'll protect our daughter with my life, Wanda," says Ian placing his hand over mine. "And if it's a boy I'll teach him to be a man." I giggle at Ian's words, but deep inside I knew Ian was going to be the best father there ever was.

End Chapter

**A/N: Did that seem rushed? I hope not. I wasn't trying to rush it, but I wanted to get it done so I could post it. Um…how are you liking it so far? I hope no one is confused. Feel free to ask questions, I don't mind answering them. Well, sayonara! =] **


	4. trouble

**Trouble**

When we get to the hospital I go in and wait for my appointment with Healer Fords. It didn't take long for a nurse to lead me to a room with a bed and nothing much more than that. Soon Healer Fords comes in with my file and a smile on his face. "Good evening Journey," says Fords kindly.

"Good evening Healer," I say as he walks towards me with a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"I need to take some blood from you today. It'll feel like a pinch, but if you'd like I could give you some no pain," says Fords.

"I'll be okay," I say as Fords grabs my arm and feels it for a moment before tying a rubber tube to my arm and inserting the needle in the crook of my elbow. Compared to the pain I'd endured in the caves this was nothing. I look away though as the blood is drawn. Pet had always been uneasy with the sight of blood and this body would feel nauseous when I saw it.

"You're doing very well. Most souls would have at least flinched," says Fords as he wipes something on my arm and lays the needle aside. "How has this last month been? Any problems?"

"I've been okay. The twins seem to be growing well. I admit I get hungry a lot and for the strangest things," I say with a smile as I gently rub my stomach.

"What sort of things?" asks Fords.

"Well today it was Jicama and onion soup, neither of which are very appetizing usually," I say. (Jicama –pronounced hik-a-ma—is a vegetable, but I can't remember what it looks like…I think it looks like a potato. ^_^' ) Healer Fords chuckles and looks down at his chart.

"What does your partner think?" asks Fords.

"He couldn't be happier," I say with a large grin.

"Who is your partner?" asks Fords curiously. Wishing I would have thought of that sooner I begin to mentally scramble for a name.

"Um…he took his host's name, Ian," I say.

"Ian? What does Ian do for a living?" asks Fords.

"Construction," I say immediately. It seemed appropriate when you looked at him. Fords nods his head in approval.

"How did the two of you meet?" asks Fords.

"My friend…Pet, wanted to experience sending a friend on a blind date and decided I was the one she would send. She said her host had always been sent on blind dates and wanted to experience doing the opposite. So she set me up with Ian and we became very close," I say trying very hard to not make it seem like I was lying.

"What is your profession?" asks Fords.

"I'm a teacher," I say. Which was a little true, I did teach at one time and I kind of taught in the caves.

"A spirit I once inserted became a teacher at a university. You have similar names," says Fords thoughtfully. Oh crap! I could feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest and my face was suddenly very warm and breathing was becoming difficult.

"Really?" I squeak.

"Her name was Wanderer and her host was Melanie Stryder," says Fords. I suddenly had the urge to run. "You remind me of her." The alarms in my head were going off very loudly, but suddenly Fords stands up and looks around panicked.

I suddenly realized that the alarms in my head were real. Ian runs in suddenly and grabs my arm. "What's going on?" I gasp.

"A human was spotted by the maternity section," says Ian giving me a meaningful look. "I was worried about you so I came to get you."

"It isn't safe, the two of you should stay here until the danger has passed," says Fords urgently. He obviously didn't realize Ian was human and my friends were the ones who were caught. "Please have a seat and I'll go see what's going on." I pull Ian down next to me as Fords leaves the room.

"Give him a moment to get down the hall and then we can run," I murmur. Ian nods as we wait for about thirty seconds before taking off. Apparently my body wasn't fast enough for Ian though and he picks me up to carry me as we ran down the halls. A few of the souls in the room stand up and yell at us to stop, but Ian ignores them and runs out the door just as Jared pulls up with the back door open. Ian shoves me in and I land on Jeb before Ian jumps in and Jared begins to drive before Ian can get the door shut all the way.

"What took so long?" demands Jared.

"The healer wanted us to stay! We had to wait for him to leave the room!" retorts Ian angrily.

"I'm sorry Jeb," I whisper as I remove myself from his lap and sit down on the seat. Ian pulls me to his side possessively and kisses my temple.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" asks Ian.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were putting the last cryotanks back and one of the para—souls appeared and asked us what we were doing and we panicked," explains Jared angrily as he speeds down the road.

"The alarms in the hospital were going off and the next thing I knew Ian comes running in," I say.

"Well I couldn't just leave you behind," says Ian holding me tighter.

"I think I should stop seeing a healer…at least that one," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Jared.

"He says I remind him of Wanderer," I say looking down.

"Doc can take care of you Wanda, he knows the signs if your pregnancy goes wrong," says Melanie as she pats my hand from her spot in the front seat. I sigh heavily and lay my head on Ian's shoulder. Could things get any worse tonight?

The answer was yes. Jared cursed as red and blue lights flashed in the jeep. I could tell Jared was trying to decide if he should run or not. "Pull over and let me in the driver's seat!" I demand. Jared didn't hesitate to dive in the back—practically landing on me and causing Ian to swear—and allow me to climb into the front seat. "Pretend to sleep!" This trick had worked before and I was going to try it again.

I wait patiently and do my best to look tired and confused as the seeker walks up to the window with a nervous expression. I turn off the jeep and lay the keys on the dash board in an attempt to put the seeker's mind at ease and then I roll down the window just as a light shines in my face reflecting the silver in my eyes.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" asks the seeker.

"Um…speeding?" I ask trying to look unsure as well as non-threatening. That wasn't a hard thing to do in this body.

"We got a call about a jeep that matched this description messing with the cryotanks. The caller was pretty sure humans were involved."

"I'm not human though," I say sounding confused. The seeker's expression softens.

"I realize that now. So why were you speeding?" asks the seeker. I was suddenly exhausted and I yawn.

"I didn't mean to. Um…I'm pregnant so I get extra tired and the numbers were a little blurry…I could've sworn the speedometer read 55," I admit with another yawn.

"Pregnant huh?" asks the seeker. I nod and point to my stomach.

"Uh-huh, with twins," I say proudly.

"Congratulations ma'am," says the seeker tipping his hat. I notice him glance at the seemingly sleeping men in the back seat and then Melanie who had her head turned away and was lightly snoring. I wondered if she'd actually fallen asleep or was faking.

"Maybe you should go to a hotel or something and rest," says the seeker.

"I was just getting ready to do that. Our hotel is about ten minutes or so away though," I say.

"I'll let you go, just be careful," says the seeker.

"Thank you, seeker. Have a nice evening," I say with a lazy smile before grabbing the keys and starting the jeep. The seeker waves and walks away. I drive for about ten minutes and pull into a hotel parking lot just in case the seeker was following and turn off the car with a heavy sigh. "The coast is clear everyone."

I hear a collected sigh of relief from the back seat and Melanie sits up before hugging me tightly. "You're the best Wanda," says Melanie with a grin.

"That was exciting," says Jeb from the back seat. Jared and Ian groan and I giggle.

"Should we actually stay here or move on?" I ask.

"We'll stay here and make a plan," says Jared. I nod and we get out of the car.

End Chapter

**A/N: Someone suggested action and here it is! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had already been planning on some action to begin with. Thanks for the reviews by the way, I loved them! There weren't a ton, but it was actually a little better than I expected! Feel free to ask questions or critique me or whatever. I'll do what I can to make this a good story. Sayonara! =] **


	5. craving

**Craving**

Luckily for us the rest of the trip went off without a hitch and we were soon back in the desert driving towards the cave. It didn't take long for us to get there and get unpacked. I was getting frustrated though because every time I picked up a box or bag it was taken away from me. At one point Melanie handed me a bag with some potato chips in it and Ian grabbed it away from me saying it was too heavy.

"Darn it Ian, give me that bag! Please?" I add weakly.

"Wanda almost cussed Ian," says Jared with a grin on his face.

"You know those twins seem to be making you very cranky Wanda," teases Ian. I growl at him and snatch the bag from his hands before going inside with Melanie following me. I could hear Jared laughing as well as Jeb. They obviously thought I was funny. I roll my eyes as I walk to the main plaza where people were working to clean the mirrors in the dim light of the moon.

"Hey Wanda!' crows Jamie happily and suddenly all eyes were on us as we entered the cave. I had to drop the bag as Jamie—in his excitement—plows into me in an attempt to give me a hug. Unfortunately he couldn't stop in time and we both hit the ground causing the air to leave my lungs in a _whoosh_. Suddenly I was surrounded by people and someone was yelling for someone else to go get Doc.

"Wanda? Wanda?! WANDA?!" shouts Ian practically in my ear. Suddenly I feel my hand connect with flesh and hear a slapping sound before realizing I had slapped Ian. As if that wasn't enough I felt the need to shout at him.

"Damn it Ian, you don't have to yell!" I bark. Suddenly the room was quiet and everyone was looking at me like I was dangerous again until Jeb and Jared started laughing hysterically. I blush and turn to look at Ian who still looked a little shocked and a red mark shaped like a small hand was on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"He'll be okay," assures Melanie.

"Are you okay Wanda? I'm so sorry, it was an accident, honest!" says Jamie in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Jamie. I know you didn't mean it," I whisper as Doc rushes over with his newly acquired stethoscope. He checks my heart and stomach and sighs.\

"You should be fine, as well as the twins," says Doc reassuringly.

"Thank you Doc, can I get up now?" I ask. Doc nods and Jamie helps me to my feet.

"You're bleeding!" gasps Jamie pointing to my arm. I look and sure enough I was bleeding, but it was just a scratch.

"I'll be fine," I say.

"Maybe you should come to the hospital wing and I'll treat it for you," says Doc.

"No, it'll be okay. Don't worry about it," I say. I suddenly felt nauseas and wanted to go to the bathroom. As the feeling of nausea increases I begin running towards the bathroom. Ian was on my heels but I didn't have time to stop. As soon as I reach the room with the rivers I realize I wasn't going to make it so I run to the river and vomit. Ian wastes no time in holding my hair back for me.

"Are you okay?" asks Ian.

"Yes Ian, I'll be fine," I murmur before vomiting again. Ian sighs heavily as he uses his free hand to rub soothing circles into my back. Soon my stomach was empty and I felt a little better. Ian takes me to our room and I lay down on our bed. Ian leaves the room to get something to eat and I close my eyes intending to take a nap then I remember my arm. I look at it and notice it was still bleeding, but it was just a scratch.

I suddenly remembered one of Melanie's memories. She'd always get cuts on her fingers and would lick the blood away if she didn't have another way to clean it up. For some reason that didn't sound too bad so I lick the blood away. It tasted like metallic rust and for some reason I liked the taste, but I was sure that was wrong.

Then I remembered a movie Melanie had watched, _Dracula_. Vampire that looked like a man but drank blood. Then I remembered a book in which one of the characters called another character a bloodsucker, leech, and even parasite because he was a vampire. (I think ya'll know what I'm getting at here. ;P)

The thought made me giggle at the irony of it all. I really was a parasite now. The thought saddened me a little. "Wanda I'm back." Hearing Ian's voice I immediately pull my arm away from my mouth and my heart begins to beat a mile a minute. Just then Ian walks in carrying two trays. "I brought you some too." He lays the tray next to me so I sit up and look at it.

"I'm not very hungry, Ian," I say apologetically.

"That's okay," says Ian. I sigh and lay back down. The next thing I knew I was standing in the main plaza. Everyone was doing their work and I could smell the most delicious scent. It smelled better than Cheetos. I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth. Suddenly I was a blur as I ran to the nearest person. I feel as fangs lengthen and sink into flesh. Blood floods my mouth as I gulp greedily.

I release the person and notice that it was Ian. I scream and suddenly I was awake! I was being embraced by two arms and Ian was rocking me back and forth trying to soothe me. "It's okay Wanda," whispers Ian. I suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall and the door opens to reveal Jared, Jamie, and Melanie.

"What happened?" demands Jared.

"Wanda had a bad dream about something," says Ian. So I really did scream?

"I'm okay guys. It was just a nightmare," I whisper trying to sound reassuring. I don't think it worked though because suddenly the bed was very crowded.

"What was it about?" asks Jamie.

"Umm…" I tried to think of a lie. "The vultures."

"Wow, that probably was bad," says Jamie sympathetically. "Scoot over Ian."

"What?! Why?" demands Ian.

"Because we're gonna stay here with Wanda so she doesn't have bad dreams," says Jamie matter-of-factly.

"The hell you are!" barks Ian.

"Scoot over O'Shae," says Jared. Soon the five of us had found a way to fit on the bed. I was lying on top pf Ian while Jamie had his head on my stomach and Jared and Mel were curled up with Melanie lying across Jared and Ian.

Although it sounds uncomfortable it wasn't so bad. I was so tired I could've slept anywhere though. When I wake up the next morning everyone else was still sleeping. Ian had rolled off of the bed at some point and was curled up on the floor. I sigh heavily as I think about that dream. I wasn't a vampire though and I could never hurt Ian like that.

Suddenly Jamie groans and sits up before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning," I say with a smile. Jamie looks at me and gives me a lazy smile.

"Morning Wanda," murmurs Jamie.

"I hope you didn't sleep too uncomfortably, especially for my sake," I whisper.

"No, no I slept great Wanda," says Jamie before yawning. Soon it was time for breakfast and we all go to the cafeteria where most of the members of the caves were enjoying their meals as well as each others' company.

"How's your arm?" asks Ian gingerly grabbing my arm and inspecting the small scratch.

"It doesn't even hurt," I say reassuringly. Ian smiles and kisses the scratch before kissing my forehead.

"Okay," says Ian affectionately. After getting our trays and sitting down we begin to eat, but the eggs and bacon just weren't appetizing to me. Ian seemed to notice too and I could see the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Wanda?"

"Nothing," I say as I take a small bite of eggs.

"Not quite what you're craving?" asks Mel. I shake my head and take a sip of water.

"Well what do you want?" asks Ian. "Maybe we have it." I had to think about that. Blood was high in iron, but what else was?

"Liver," I whisper blushing. Everyone makes a face and I couldn't say I blamed them.

"Liver? We don't have that," says Ian.

"Wouldn't mind some liver and onions myself. Get some of that next time you're out," says Jeb as he walks by. Everyone except me shudders and I could hear Jeb chuckle as he walks away.

I decided I needed to speak to Doc about my newest craving and possibly even tell Ian preferably before my dream came true. I shudder at the thought and immediately lose my appetite. "Are you sure you're okay?" asks Ian.

"Maybe I should talk to Doc," I admit.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far. I thought I'd throw in a bit of a twist. Someone had suggested she crave soil, but I had already been thinking blood and that person agreed with me. Thanks for the suggestions and I do take them into consideration it just depends on if I can make them fit or not. Umm…also, feel free to give me suggestions for names for the twins. Boys and Girls. I'm not telling anyone what Wanda's having though. ;P Sayonara! =] **


	6. bed rest

**Bed Rest**

It's been seven months now and it was certainly showing much to Jared and Kyle's amusement. I was now forbidden from helping to do anything and not just by Ian, but Jeb and Doc as well. Doc suggested I take bed rest since Pet's body is so small and I was carrying two babies instead of one. Melanie often protected me from Jared and Kyle's teasing—Kyle actually feared Melanie somewhat.

My craving for blood was actually an iron deficiency in my body. Some vitamins from the pharmacy helped quite a bit, but I had to stop seeing a healer. Life in the caves is very boring when you can't do anything and you have to stay in bed all day. At the same time I was grateful though because I didn't get much sleep at night. It seems that the twins are very active especially at night when I'm trying to sleep. The movements amaze Ian though, especially now that he can _see_ the movements.

It was amazing, just not when it was my stomach they were moving around in. Sitting in out cave reading a book titled War of the Worlds wasn't much fun either, but it was amusing. To think that someone wrote a book about aliens taking over the world and in the end are defeated by microorganisms. Plus, Jeb liked the book and said that the book was kind of like how life is now, except no one was hiding in caves trying to stay alive. Oh I'm sure there were some people that hid in caves, but they weren't mentioned and besides that the aliens were doing checks in any places where humans might be. I guess Jeb is right. The book gave me a new perspective that's for sure.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and then Jamie comes running in carrying two trays. "Hey Wanda! It's lunch time!" says Jamie excitedly. Suddenly the twins begin to move around a lot.

"You woke them up!" I accuse causing Jamie to look guilty.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't know," insists Jamie which in turn makes me feel guilty.

"It's alright. Here, come feel," I say reaching my hand out. Jamie Eagerly walks over to me and puts his hand on my stomach.

"They sure do move around a lot," says Jamie.

"Yeah, they like to be active when I'm not," I say as I begin eating.

"Trudy gave you extra vegetables and fruit for the babies," says Jamie as he begins to eat his own lunch.

"That was nice of her. I'll thank her when I go down to return my tray," I say causing Jamie's eyes to widen.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" asks Jamie clearly worried.

"I need to get up and move around a little. All of this sitting around is getting annoying," I complain as I take another bite of my food. The twins begin to calm down as they get fed too. Suddenly Ian walks in with a tray and sits behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Hey Wanda," murmurs Ian affectionately. Jamie makes a face about the affection and pretends to gag.

"Dude I'm trying to eat," says Jamie.

"Then eat," says Ian as he rubs my stomach causing the twins to squirm. "How are they?"

"Can't you feel? They're eager to come out and see the world, but they still have a little bit more time to wait," I say fondly.

"Just one more month," says Ian eagerly.

"I look like I'm about to explode any minute," I complain causing Ian to chuckle.

"Never, you're beautiful," says Ian kissing my cheek.

After lunch Jamie, Ian, and I go to the cafeteria to return our trays. When we enter the room everyone stares at me, not that I could blame them, I would have stared too. When we reach the counter Trudy was just cleaning up.

"Hey there Wanda, how are you feeling?" asks Trudy as she takes our trays.

"Fat," I groan causing Trudy to laugh.

"You look great though Wanda. You have two babies growing in there after all," says Trudy with a smile.

"I know," I say looking down at my enlarged stomach. What no one knew was how scared I was. Not of the pain, not even for myself, but for the twins. I was bringing two innocent little babies into this dark and terrible world that my species had created for the humans. It didn't seem all that bad if you were a spirit and actually belonged, but everyone that lived in the caves lived in fear of what was going to happen. We would all live and die in these caves. It just didn't seem fair that my babies should go through that too.

I often had nightmares about my babies helpless to stop the seekers as they progressed closer and closer intending to make them belong to the society of souls. Ian and I weren't there to save them. I wanted what as best for them and I sometimes wondered if becoming a soul was the right way to go with them. Every time the thought occurred though I quickly squashed the thought and pushed it to the back of my mind.

These twins were mine and Ian's and we were going to raise them to live happy, healthy lives in the caves.

That night as I lay in bed I begin to think more about Freedom and Isaiah as well as Jamie. Freedom grew up knowing nothing except the caves and the stories his mother told him of the outside world. He was perfectly happy living in the caves, but how would he react to living outside of the caves? He would be terrified, so would Isaiah. I didn't want my babies to fear the outside world, I wanted them to be able to live in both worlds. Ian and I would have to teach them and start young so they understood by the time they were older.

Jamie was relatively happy in the caves, but that was because he had Melanie back and—he would argue—me. Jamie often felt the need to get out for fresh air, he often times suffered from "cabin fever". When that happened he got to go on raids from time to time even though Melanie didn't exactly like it. The twins would be fine, I had to believe that if nothing else.

As I'm about to drift off to sleep one of the twins begins to squirm a little. He or she was probably trying to get comfortable. I didn't blame them, it was probably crowded. I roll onto my side and the baby shifts again and I felt bad for waking them up. Ian grumbles something before stretching out and staying in his spread eagle position. I sigh and close my eyes trying to sleep.

A few weeks later I was walking to the cave where the tub was hoping to get cleaned up after being in the kitchen. I felt bad by sitting in my room all day while everyone else worked so I begged Jeb to give me a chore. He told me I could help make bread and tell stories. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing in my opinion.

So I stood in the kitchen and answered everyone's questions. Most of their questions were about pregnancy and reproduction amongst the different creatures in the universe. I was more than happy to answer the questions, but the topic brought me to humans. I had to admit that humans were by far the most complex in their reproduction and mating rituals. Jared had chuckled at my comment about humans and for some reason it had made me blush before Melanie hit him and changed the subject before I could ask Jared what was so funny.

I had also been asked if I had been pregnant any other times before now and I noticed that Ian had tensed up. _"No, this will be my first time reproducing," _I had said. Ian seemed a little more relieved until I was asked another question.

_"So you never had other mates?"_ asked Aaron.

"No, of course not. Ian is my first and only mate." _Ian was instantly relaxed and had even wrapped his arms around me glad to know that he was my one and only. _

After my bath I get out and dry off before getting dressed, but as I was pulling on a pair of sweat pants I feel a gush of liquid flow from between my legs. I didn't remember having to pee so it confused me a little as I pull on my pants and leave the cave. When I get back to the plaza I feel a sharp pain that causes me to gasp and kneel down.

"Wanda!" shouts Melanie running over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've gone into labor!"

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter was only like twenty words short so no complaints! Anyway, I realize this is going fast, but I figured I'd make a chapter out of the childbirth and then maybe a few more out of the first year of being parents. Then if all goes well maybe I'll do a sequel like I did with **_**Consequences**_**. I'm undecided at this point. What do you think? Give your opinions! Should there be a sequel? Thanks for the reviews, it's going better than I thought it would. Sayonara! =] **


	7. Labor 7

**Labor**

"Go get Ian!" I beg. Now that I realized what was going on the contractions were kicking in and I was in a lot of pain.

"Let me take you to Doc first and then I will," says Mel calmly before wrapping her arm around my waist and slinging my arm around her shoulders. It didn't take long for us to get down the south tunnel to the hospital wing, but when we got there Doc wasn't there. Melanie helps me get on a cot before running out of the cave with a quick "I'll be right back! Stay here!"

Like I was going anywhere? I sigh heavily and scoot my whole body onto the cot before removing my wet pants and underwear. As promised Melanie had come right back, but she wasn't alone. Jared, Ian, Doc, Jeb, and Jamie had followed her. They all surround me, but give doc space to examine me.

"You aren't ready quite yet, Wanda. It may be a little while, but you'll need to stay in here all the same," says Doc.

"Are you okay Wanda? Does it hurt?" asks Jamie practically jumping onto the cot with me.

"Not—" with that a contraction hits and I cry out in pain. Ian was there taking my hand in his and kissing my forehead.

"You'll be alright Wanda. Everything's going to be fine," says Ian reassuringly. Just as quickly as the contractions started they stopped and I felt better again.

"Do you want anything?" asks Jamie. "Jared could go get it for you."

"Me?!" demands Jared.

"I'm fine Jamie, thanks," I say.

"This is real exciting," says Jeb with a smile. "I bet you never saw someone give birth Jamie, it's a real treat."

"Who said Jamie could watch?" demands Melanie glaring at Jeb.

"The boy needs to learn how it's done! It's one of life's valuable lessons," says Jeb nodding his head in agreement with himself. The man was definitely crazy.

"I wanna watch!" argues Jamie insistently.

"What do you think Wanda? Do you want an audience?" asks Jared.

"If Jamie wants to watch he can. Any of you can watch I guess," I say.

"Now see? Wanda understands that Jamie needs an education," says Jeb approvingly.

"How is it important that Jamie watch Wanda have twins?" demands Ian. He obviously didn't like the idea.

"It's one of life's miracles. What if Jamie gets a girl pregnant? He'll need to see how it's done so he won't be surprised," says Jeb.

"I don't like your logic Jeb," says Ian dryly.

"Never said you had to Ian, but this is my house and you'll follow my rules," says Jeb with a grin just as another contraction hits me causing me to wince in pain.

A few hours pass and everyone around me except for Doc and Ian had fallen asleep. I think everyone in the cave had come at least once to check on me. I was tired, but my contractions were coming so often that sleep was impossible. Doc examines me again and looks up at me with a meaningful expression.

"You're finally dilated enough so I'm going to give you some No Pain and we can start," says doc.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" asks Ian.

"I'm not even sure that it's going to work," says Doc. He walks away and comes back with a cylinder of No Pain and gives me a dose of it before going to the end of the cot. "Now I'm going to ask you to push. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Uh-huh," I say as the No pain takes effect.

"Good, then when I say begin to push," says Doc. Soon another contraction begins and Doc tells me to push. While I'm pushing the others wake up and watch with various levels of concern and excitement of their faces. "You're doing a great job Wanda, keep going."

He didn't seem to realize how hard this was for me. Ian continues to hold my hand and whisper words of encouragement to me. "I'm so proud of you Wanda," says Ian as I push. All the while I was thinking that Ian was never touching me again.

"Here it comes Wanda I can see it!" declares Doc. I give another push and feel my body relax a little as the baby is pushed out of me and into Docs waiting hands. Then I hear cries and realize I was holding my breath when I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a boy," says Doc proudly. Ian removes his shirt and hands it to Doc. "Thank you Ian." Doc wraps the baby in the shirt and hands him to me. He was so beautiful and definitely worth the pain, but Ian still couldn't touch me.

"He's perfect," whispers Ian in awe at the sight of our child. I nod in agreement just as another contraction hits and I remembered baby number two. Handing our son off to Ian I begin to push again. The second baby didn't take nearly as long, but left me worn out when I finally heard its cries.

"It's a girl," says Doc using Jared's shirt to wrap her in. He hands her to me and I was awed by how beautiful both of my babies were. To think I had ever had doubts about their births. They were perfect.

"She's beautiful," says Ian looking down at our daughter.

"What will you name them?" asks Melanie.

"I'm not really sure. I don't know any human names," I admit.

"I always liked the name Aiden for a boy," says Ian. I liked that name too so I nod.

"Aiden Jamie O'Shea," I say causing Jamie's face to light up.

"Really?!" asks Jamie excitedly. I nod and Jamie practically does a victory dance.

"And the girl?" asks Melanie. I look down at the girl in my arms and remember a name I had once read in a book.

"Alice Melanie O'Shea," I say looking down at my little girl.

"Aiden and Alice," says Ian thoughtfully.

"Is Alice okay?" I ask worried that he wouldn't like the name.

"It's great," says Ian with a grin before kissing me.

"Would you all like to hold them?" I ask.

"Spray Clean on your hands first," commands Doc walking over with a container of Clean. They all hold out their hands for Doc to spray and I hand Alice to Melanie while Ian hands Aiden to Jamie.

"Wow, Wanda, you did it!" crows Jamie excitedly. All I could do was nod; I was so tired. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"We should let her rest," says Doc.

"Okay," says Jamie as he hands Aiden to Jared. Then one of them begins to cry followed by the other one and I groan.

"Jared, go get some of that formula and some water bottles out of the storage area," says Jeb. Jared nods and hands Aiden to me before running out.

"Why water bottles?" I ask.

"It's cleaner than the water in the caves. We don't need your babies getting sick now do we?" asks Jeb with a grin as he looks down at Alice who was now in his arms.

"Doc, thank you for delivering my babies. I don't think a healer could've done better," I say looking down at Aiden who was still crying.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for allowing me the honor," says Doc.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I just wrote this today while multitasking. I like to think I'm a good multitasker. I've been surfing the web while I typed this…so enjoy and I'll work on my other stories. I hope you like the names I chose…the whole boy girl thing will work out in the sequel whenever that happens…Sayonara1 =] **


	8. Growing Up

**Growing up**

Things have become interesting in the last 8 months with the twins. They were still full of firsts and Ian was still bursting with pride. Aiden and Alice were nine months old now and they loved getting into things. They were always curious about everything and loved everyone in the caves. Melanie was always making up excuses so she could spend time with them, it seemed like everyone did.

It was lunch time so I was feeding the twins while my tray sat untouched. Baby food didn't look very appetizing, but Aiden and Alice seemed to enjoy it as they sat and ate out of the two jars of strawberries and bananas pureed together. Not to mention it smelled more appetizing than some of the others, especially peas. Ian and Kyle were arguing over something that had happened while they were working on the new additions to the caves. Apparently someone had knocked out the wrong rock and now they had to clear the area. They were lucky no one had gotten hurt.

"Would you two quit yer arguing and hurry up and eat so we can get back to work?" demands Jeb before picking up Alice who had decided that she'd had enough lunch and was watching me feed Aiden. "Tell yer daddy and uncle to stop fightin'," teases Jeb.

Alice giggles and begins to blow bubbles with her saliva. Jeb chuckles and Alice giggles and claps her hands. Aiden watched Alice for a moment before accepting another spoonful of food. "So when will it be your turn Jared?" teases Ian.

"My turn for what?" asks Jared who was watching Aiden.

"To be a dad of course," says Ian matter-of-factly.

"I'm not ready to be a dad," says Jared.

"Neither was I, but that hasn't stopped me," says Ian with a grin.

"I don't have to unzip my pants to find my head like you do Ian," says Jared dryly.

"Hey, watch it," scolds Melanie as she slaps Jared in the back of the head "There are children present."

"Ow!" complains Jared as he rubs the back of his head. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. Aiden and Alice quickly join me in my laughter and Jared's face softens. "Can I hold Aiden?" I nod and wipe the food off of Aiden's hands and face before handing him to Jared. Ian takes Aiden's spot while I ate and wraps his arm around my waist.

"They're growing up fast," says Ian as we watch Jeb and Jamie play with Alice while Melanie and Jared play with Aiden. Ian's words filled me with a sort of happy sadness. I was sad that they were growing up so quickly right before my eyes, but I was also happy. Seeing them sitting up on their own and laughing and playing and trying to talk filled me with a certain pride only a mother could have.

"They're going to be beautiful when they grow up I just know it," I say with a fond smile.

"We could always have more," suggests Ian. I shake my head, but smile as I watch Alice tug at Jeb's beard.

"I'm happy with the family I have right now. I don't think we need to add any new members at this moment. Actually the next time we go on a raid I'm going to get some birth control," I say. I'd given it a lot of thought and I wanted to be able to be with Ian without worrying about repercussions.

"Get me some too," says Melanie bluntly.

"I'll see what I can do," I say.

*******

Ian and I couldn't seem to make up our minds about who was going to stay behind with the twins, so I asked Melanie to watch them. She was more than willing so Jared, Ian, Jamie, Kyle, Aaron, and Braden (I apologize if he isn't a character, but I don't have my book right now and I can't remember the names.) went. We decided it was necessary to leave the state so the raid was going to take us a while, not to mention Jared was determined to find a way to make their job of adding to the caves easier. I had a feeling we would be gone for a while.

As we were driving through California we come across a city and decide to start our raid there so Jared stops at a hardware store. "Who wants to go in and help Wanda?" asks Jared looking at everyone who was sitting in the back.

"I will!" says Jamie happily.

"Anyone besides Jamie," says Jared dryly causing Jamie to scowl at him. Jared scowls back, but Jamie wasn't giving up.

"I want to help Wanda! Please?" begs Jamie.

"I don't mind Jared. He's a teenager, and he has the scar so the souls won't notice. Just give him a hat," I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt. Jared sighs heavily and tosses a hat to Jamie.

"Fine, we need a couple of sledge hammers, shovels, pick axes, and see if there's some sort of equipment you can rent, like a big drill or something," says Jared. "And Jeb wanted more seeds." I nod and Jamie and I go inside.

Jamie seemed a little tense as we walked down one of the aisles and looked at sledge hammers. "What size should we get?" I ask. Jamie tries to pick up one of the hammers, but it was too heavy for him.

"Probably not this one," says Jamie before picking up a slightly smaller one. He nods and puts it in the cart.

"We should probably get another one," I say. Soon we had almost everything we needed, but we still needed to buy something we could use in the cave so we go to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asks the soul behind the register.

"I hope so," I say with a smile.

"I'll certainly try," says the soul.

"Well we have to fix the sidewalk in front of our house and we need something to break it up," I say.

"Like a jackhammer?" asks the soul.

"That'd be perfect," I say cheerfully.

"Okay, how about I go get it," says the soul with a kind smile before walking away.

"He was totally checking you out," whispers Jamie causing me to blush.

"He was not," I say defensively causing Jamie to laugh. The soul comes back with the jackhammer on a special cart.

"The neat thing about this is it runs on water instead of gasoline or electricity," says the soul proudly. We definitely had water in the caves. "How long will you be needing it?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure," I admit.

"That's okay," says the soul as he pulls out a book. "Just fill out this form and if someone comes and needs it I we can give you a call or something."

"Jamie, I can't seem to remember our new phone number, go ask Jared for me, please," I say as I begin writing false information on the form. Jamie nods and runs out of the store while the soul scans my items.

"Looks like you're planting a garden too," says the soul.

"I love fresh produce, it's so much better," I say cheerfully.

"It looks like you have a large garden," notes the soul.

"Oh yes, I like to give it away so I make sure to make plenty," I say just as Jamie runs in and hands me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Thank you Jamie."

"You're welcome," says Jamie glancing at the soul behind the register.

"We just got a new phone number yesterday and I haven't memorized it quite yet," I say trying to sound embarrassed.

"Are you new to town?" asks the soul.

"A little," I admit before handing the soul the form.

"Have a nice day Journey," says the soul with a smile as we leave the store with our purchase. When we get out to the van Jared gets out and looks at the jackhammer.

"How are we going to run it?" asks Jared. I could tell by his tone that he was trying not to become overly excited especially since it might not work.

"It runs on water," I say watching Jared's face slowly light up as my words sink in.

"I could just kiss you right now!" says Jared excitedly as he picks me up and spins me around excitedly. He opens the back of the van and loads everything up before we get back in. "Ian, kiss your girlfriend for me."

"You better not've touched her Howe!" barks Ian. I roll my eyes and turn around in my seat so I could see Ian.

"He doesn't want to touch me Ian, but I want you to," I say with a small blush. Ian grins and crawls over to me before kissing me.

End Chapter

A/N: Thanks for reading. I apologize for not posting this sooner. I also apologize if it sucks, but writer's block is a bitch. It really is. So feel free to give me ideas and I'll give you credit! ^^ I think I'll end this in the next couple of chapters and move on with the sequel. The sequel will probably be in a lot of POVs including Aiden and Alice's. Maybe some romance…hopefully a bigger cave system or home…I think I have an idea for the caves…if you have any thoughts, questions, concerns, ideas…anything you'd like to tell me feel free. I updated my profile again so if you're curious about my favorite quotes from the Twilight series or if you're curious about where the term "lemon" came from just go to my profile. ^^ it's full of useless junk. Sayonara! =]


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It took us a couple of weeks to do the raid and by the time we got back I missed Aiden and Alice so much that I ran straight inside without bothering to grab anything. Melanie was waiting in the main plaza of the caves along with just about everyone else. Aiden and Alice were sitting at her feet with their rattles and I was so happy to see them that I ran over to them and scooped them up in my arms before kissing them both. They both giggle and kiss me back and I hug them closer relieved that they were safe.

"How were they?" I ask Melanie who was watching us quietly.

"They kept asking for you," says Melanie with a grin. What had Melanie meant by that? Aiden and Alice couldn't talk yet, they tried, and they were getting close, but they weren't quite there yet.

"Mama!" says Aiden proudly causing my eyes to widen. I look down at him and he was grinning at me. "Mama!" Just then Ian walks in carrying a large box.

"Thanks for the help Wanda," says Ian sarcastically.

"Da!" crows Alice causing Ian to almost drop the box he was holding in his hands.

"Did she—" I nod and Ian's face lights up. Alice seemed more than happy to confirm Ian's suspicions.

"Dada!" crows Alice before giggling. Suddenly everyone else was in the main plaza and Jamie and Jared were hugging Melanie who seemed more than happy to see them both. She even went as far as to check Jamie for injuries.

"Stop it Mel, I'm fine," says Jamie clearly embarrassed.

"You don't seem to realize how worried I was Jamie," says Melanie as she inspects his legs. "The whole time you were gone I was worried that you'd get hurt again like last time."

"Well I'm fine Melanie," grumbles Jamie. Soon everything was put away and Ian and I were playing with Aiden and Alice in our room.

"Jared said Jeb was excited about the jackhammer," says Ian as he tickles a giggling Aiden.

"It should make the work go faster," I say as I rock Alice. "Not to mention easier." Ian nods in agreement and kisses my cheek.

"I was just joking earlier by the way. I knew you were worried about Aiden and Alice," says Ian.

"I already knew you were joking Ian," I say as Alice yawns.

"So am I forgiven?" asks Ian eagerly.

"There's nothing to forgive Ian, you worry too much," I tease as I look down at Alice.

"So," says Alice looking at me. Ian looks up from Aiden and over at us quizzically. "So."

"Why does she keep saying 'so'?" asks Ian.

"I don't know," I admit looking down at Alice who was drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Maybe it's just baby babble," suggests Ian. I nod my head in agreement and watch Aiden as his eyes drift closed as well.

"I love you, Ian O'Shea," I say with a grin.

"And I love you Wanderer Stryder," says Ian with a grin of his own. I smile at the name. It had been agreed that my last name should be Stryder since Melanie and I were practically sisters anyway. I hadn't seen what the big deal was though, why did I need a last name? It's still a mystery to me.

*******

_Sixteen years later_

AlPOV:

"Mom I'm going with Isaiah and we're gonna go watch a movie in the game room," I say as I walk towards the entrance of the cave.

"Where's Aiden?" asks Wanda turning to look at me.

"He's with Mae I think," I say before running out of the room and down the long corridor where Isaiah was waiting for me. Mae was Melanie and Jared's daughter and she was 14, but Aiden really liked her. Apparently the birth control Wanda had given Melanie one time hadn't worked, but Melanie and Jared were proud parents.

"Hey Alice," says Isaiah with a grin as he takes my hand in his. I blush and smile timidly as he leads me to the main plaza of the caves. A lot had changed in 16 years. The caves were bigger and better than ever and we were constantly adding new members to the caves thanks in large part to my ability to tell souls from humans and knowing which could be saved and which couldn't.

Everyone considered it a blessing; I thought it made me a freak. "So what movie is playing?" I ask as we walk towards the game room.

"I believe it's a scary movie this time," says Isaiah with a grin.

"Scary movie? Souls have those?" I ask incredulously causing Isaiah to laugh.

"No, but on the last raid they found some old DVDs in an abandoned house and they had scary movies," says Isaiah.

"I've never seen a scary movie before," I admit as we walk into the game room where the opening credits were starting. Isaiah leads me to the back of the room and we watch as the movie begins.

And what a movie it was! The movie was called _Saw III _and I wasn't surprised that souls disliked scary movies. I had never seen anything so scary in my whole life and the only reason I could endure the blood and violence was because of Isaiah's arm around my waist as we sat on cushions on the floor eating the popcorn Jeb had passed out along with the water bottles and juice powder that you mix into the water it you wanted it.

Ever since Wanda had started going on raids we were living like we would in the outside world, just with a lack of electricity, but even that was solved with generators that Jeb kept charged and the water mill he was able to rig up with some help from Wanda getting some books on the subject. Everything in the caves was better because of my mom and the others who raided regularly.

At a particularly gruesome scene I squeak and bury my face in Isaiah's chest. Isaiah chuckles and rubs my back as he continues to watch the movie. "It's just a movie Alice," murmurs Isaiah before kissing my head. Now I was blushing because Isaiah had never kissed any part of my body before. Suddenly someone was standing over us and I look up to find Aiden.

"Dad's looking for you," says Aiden.

"Why?" I ask as Aiden helps me to my feet. Aiden glances at Isaiah and that was all of the answer I needed. Ian wasn't exactly thrilled that I noticed boys or that they noticed me, especially Isaiah. I sigh heavily and follow Aiden out of the cave and to the plaza where Ian was waiting by a garden full of tomatoes and watermelon. Grandpa Jeb sure liked his fresh produce sometimes.

"There you are, I was so worried about you sweet pea," says Ian pulling me into a hug.

"Why? I was just watching a movie with Isaiah, I told mom," I say trying to squirm out of his grip.

"What was the movie anyway?" asks Aiden curiously.

"_Saw III_," I say with a shudder. I was sure to have nightmares tonight.

"What's that about?" asks Aiden as he leads me back to our cave.

"A guy is trying to find his way out of this place, but there are catches. In order to get out he has to save the lives of people who have wronged him in some way. They get put in these machines and stuff and if they can't get out in time they get killed," I say with another shudder remembering the way the man was twisted until he died.

"I remember that movie, I watched it with Kyle and Jodi before the invasion. Never thought I'd have a chance to see that one again, also never thought I'd have a daughter that would see it. If I'd have known that was the movie they were showing I would have come to get you sooner," says Ian causing me to roll my eyes.

My dad was way too over protective sometimes. "Wow, that sounds really scary," says Aiden as we enter our cave. Our cave was connected to the cave next to it to make two bedrooms. I shared mine with Aiden while our parents shared a room that doubled as the living room.

"How was the movie?" asks Wanda who was sitting on the floor reading a book.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't get to see the end," I say glaring at Ian.

"She shouldn't have seen any of that movie. Now she's going to have bad dreams," says Ian.

"Well if that happens she can crawl between us like old times," says Wanda as she marks her page and shuts her book.

"Nope, she watched the movie, she can suffer the consequences," says Ian stubbornly.

"Ian!" chastises Wanda which had Ian back tracking.

"Or she can climb in bed with us," says Ian quickly. Wanda looks at me and smiles warmly.

"I'll have to decline," I say as I walk towards my bedroom to grab some pajamas before I could go take a bath. Aiden walks in and also grabs some pajamas.

"If you have nightmares I'm here," whispers Aiden before walking out of the room. I roll my eyes and follow him to the bath. There wasn't much of a line so we didn't have to wait long to go in. I hated to bathe alone so Aiden often came with me and kept me company while I bathed. Now that we were older he would turn away until I was safely in the water.

After our baths we go back to our room which was empty and lay down in our beds. It wasn't long before I was waking up crying from a nightmare about being strapped to a cot while a man got ready to cut me open. I was crying and covered in sweat and it didn't take me long to crawl into Aiden's bed and cuddle up to him.

"What was it about?" whispers Aiden groggily.

"I was strapped down to a bed and a man was going to cut me open," I shudder as Aiden wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my temple.

"Get some sleep sis," whispers Aiden soothingly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good night," I whisper.

End Story

**A/N: So this is the end of this story, but don't worry I'll have a sequel. Thanks to Vanessa-Wolf 303 for the idea about Alice being able to tell souls from humans and to Bella-with-the-blue-eyes for the whole Melanie's birth control not working. If I ever think about it I'll write about Melanie's pregnancy and whatnot. Once again I apologize if I spelled any names wrong, I wrote them down so I wouldn't forget to give credit, but that doesn't always mean a whole lot when it come to the names part. I hope you don't hate me for ending this story so quickly and I tried to talk about the various things that were going on or whatever. As for the sequel…that could take me a little while to get started on. I have lots of stories to write and now I just added another to my list so please be kind to me I'm going as fast as I can. Don't hunt me down please I'm too young to die! *sobs* Sayonara =]**


End file.
